Shinjiro Otani
| birth_place = Yamaguchi City, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tokyo, Japan | billed = Tokyo, Japan | trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Hiroshi Hase Kensuke Sasaki | debut = 1992 | retired = }} Shinjiro Otani (July 21, 1972) is a Japanese professional wrestler contracted to Pro Wrestling ZERO1. Otani is also the acting President of the company. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging dragon suplex **''King Cobra Clutch'' (Bridging cobra clutch or a cobra clutch with bodyscissors) **''Spiral Bomb'' (Spinning sitout powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Facewash **Release German suplex **Release dragon suplex **Springboard into either a DDT or a spinning wheel kick Championships and accomplishments *'HUSTLE' **Hustle King Hashimoto Memorial Six-Man Tag Tournament (2006) - with Tadao Yasuda & Masato Tanaka *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tatsuhito Takaiwa **J-Crown (1 time) **NWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Super Grade Junior Heavyweight Tag League (1994) - with Pegasus Kid **One Night Eight Man Tag Team Tournament (1994) - with El Samurai, Gran Hamada and Great Sasuke *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1' **AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Yuki Ishikawa (1), Masato Tanaka (2), Akebono (1) and Takao Ōmori (1) **Zero1 World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Fire Festival (2001, 2002, 2005, 2010) **Furinkazan (2009) - with Akebono (2009) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Tanaka< *'PREMIUM' **Yuke's Cup Tag Tournament (2008) – with Hiroyoshi Tenzan *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI also ranked him #'42' of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Tatsuhito Takaiwa in 2003 *'Wrestle Association-R' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tatsuhito Takaiwa *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Technical Wrestler (1999) **Tag Team of the Year (1998) with Tatsuhito Takaiwa External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:1972 births Category:1992 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:M's Style - New Style System alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Living people Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Pro Wrestling SUN alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers